


П.

by orphan_account



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о прощении</p>
            </blockquote>





	П.

Однажды случается что-то очень плохое, - в Оз всегда происходит что-то плохое: заточка под рёбра, передоз, толчёное стекло в картофельном пюре, - и свет обращается во тьму, а потом, много часов или дней или лет спустя, Райан открывает глаза и видит трещину на белом потолке медблока и ничего, кроме неё, и свет снова здесь, свет вокруг.  
Ангел зовёт его откуда-то издалека, из мягкого белого сияния, снова и снова – «Райан, о Господи, Райан, Райан, Ра…»  
У ангела тоже есть имя, вспоминает он, - Глория.  
Ангел Глория трясёт его за плечо.  
Рука её так легка, что он почти не чувствует прикосновений.  
Он пытается вспомнить, было ли так и раньше, но не может, потому что трещина на потолке разверзается чёрной пропастью, и всё снова проваливается в беспроглядную темноту.

***  
Когда Райан впервые по-настоящему приходит в себя, рядом с его койкой стоит кто-то, очень похожий на МакМануса: мешковатый свитер, брюки с оттянутыми коленками, руки глубоко в карманах, опущенные плечи. Райан не совсем уверен, что это именно МакМанус, потому что никак не может разглядеть его лица, черты размыты слабым сиянием, которое, кажется, исходит изнутри, из-под кожи.  
«…Эм-сити», - говорит человек, и губы на светящемся расплывчатом лице не шевелятся в такт словам. – «Ты возвращаешься в Эм-сити».  
Райан ничего не имеет против.

***  
В Эм-сити почти пусто.  
Мисс Салли задорно трясёт сиськами на экране, а возле телевизора лениво развалились на стульях человек пять, не больше. Никто не играет в шашки. Никто не нюхает герыч под лестницей. Никто не бездельничает, созерцая свой мизерный мирок сверху, облокотившись на перила второго яруса.  
А ещё, думает Райан, вертя головой в попытке увидеть хоть кого-то знакомого, на кой хер они сменили лампы?  
Эм-сити тонет в белом мутном свете, который съедает цвета и размывает контуры, делает всё вокруг нечётким.  
Как будто лампы источают туман.

***  
В своей камере Райан бросает вещи на верхнюю кровать, приветствует соседа коротким «эй».  
Тот не реагирует – лежит молча на нижней полке, носом к стене, рука под головой.  
Ну и хрен с ним. Райану, в общем-то, наплевать.  
Он приседает расшнуровать кеды и, пока возится со шнурками, рассматривает неразговорчивого сокамерника. Тёмный затылок, узкая спина, белые лямки майки на крепких загорелых плечах.  
Райану не нужно видеть его лица – он узнаёт парня прежде, чем успевает вспомнить его имя, и стремительно выпрямляется, пинком распахивает стеклянную дверь, взбегает по лестнице на пост охраны.  
«Макманус», – требует он у незнакомого офицера с безразличным лицом, полустёртым густым белым туманом. – «Мне нужно к Макманусу».

***  
Человек, похожий на Макмануса, сосредоточенно разгибает и сгибает скрепку и, кажется, совершенно не слышит, что говорит ему О’Райли.  
«Слушай», - Райан перегибается через стол и не моргая смотрит в мерцающее лицо Макмануса. – «Слушай, ты же понимаешь, что это никуда не годится? Он прирежет меня во сне, точно тебе говорю. Я ещё не готов сдохнуть, так что, - никому не хочу угрожать, ты же знаешь, я не убиваю, - если с ним что-то случится, не удивляйся».  
Макманус пожимает плечами.  
«Ладно», – Райан хлопает ладонью по столу. – «Ладно, ты шеф. Ясно. Но это не очень умно, знаешь ли».  
Макманус неопределённо дёргает головой, и Райану кажется, что светящиеся губы растягиваются в ухмылке.  
«Ладно», – зло повторяет он и выходит из офиса, с грохотом хлопнув дверью.

***  
Сокамерник встречает его коротким равнодушным взглядом и снова утыкается в порножурнал.  
Райан смотрит на его темноволосую макушку, раздумывая, что делать дальше, просчитывая варианты и взвешивая возможности.  
«Дино», – говорит он наконец. – «Знаешь что… мы, конечно, не друзья, и…»  
Ортолани поднимает голову. Под глазами Дино – глубокие тени, то ли от густых ресниц, то ли следы тяжёлой бессонницы.  
«О’Райли», - хрипло говорит он. – «Знаешь что… срать я на тебя хотел».  
Он ложится и поворачивается к опешившему Райану спиной.  
«И знаешь ещё что, О’Райли?» – в голосе Дино такая усталось, будто он не спал сотню лет. – «Когда ты поймёшь, во что мы тут вляпались, тебе тоже будет на всё насрать. На всё, мужик».

***   
"Мне нужно к МакМанусу", - твердит Райан охранникам.  
Он повторяет это столько раз за последние часы, что фраза затирается, блекнет, теряет всякий смысл, и ОРайли привыкает к тому, что охранники никак не реагируют на его слова - смотрят сквозь него, отворачиваются или просто стоят, молчаливые, неподвижные, как манекены или вороньи пугала. Под подушкой Райан хранит заточку, сделанную из кроватной пружины, - просто на случай, если у Дино свинтит крышу.  
Хотя, уж если на то пошло, он сам на сотню шагов ближе к безумию, чем Ортолани; но, даже наматывая бесконечные круги по холлу, как затравленный зверь по клетке, он не может признаться самому себе в этом.   
"Страх убъёт тебя, брат", - говорит однажды ему кто-то сверху, и этого глас свыше кажется Райану очень, очень знакомым. - "Убей его первым".  
Он резко останавливается, задирает голову, нервно скалится, вытирая о штаны вспотевшие ладони.  
Саид стоит у перил второго яруса, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит вниз, на Райана. За спиной Саида возвышается Адебиси, молчаливый, огромный, как чёрная скала.  
"Саид!" - орёт Райан. - "Эй! Какого хуя, мужик?! Что ты хотел этим сказать?.."  
Саид усмехается, делает знак Адебиси, и оба скрываются в камере.  
"Стой, твою мать!" - орёт Райан и взлетает вверх по лестнице, яростным рывком распахивает дверь - и застывает.  
Камера пуста.  
Райан пятится, пока не упирается спиной в перила.  
Дино, развалившийся на стуле возле телевизора, на экране которого - серый шум, смотрит на него и издаёт короткий смешок.  
"Всегда подозревал, что ирландцы туповаты," - кричит Райану, и тот дёргается на звук его голоса, нервно скалится, чувствуя, как потеют ладони и мутный холодный ужас ползёт вверх от крестца по спине, впивается в затылок, прорастает щупальцами тупой головной боли.   
"Тут нет никого," - кричит Дино. - "Ты, да я, да мы с тобой. Никого, слышишь?.."  
Он затыкает уши наушниками и отворачивается.   
И холодной удушливой волной Райана накрывает страх.

***  
Страх липнет к коже и делает ладони влажными.   
Страх обостряет чувства.  
Как будто всё проживается впервые. Райана словно вывернули наизнанку и очистили тело от памяти обо всём, что оно когда-либо испытывало, от оргазма до боли. Заменили нервы и мышцы на новые, выкачали порченую кровь досуха и влили свежую - а потом натянули на обновлённое тело старую кожу, со всеми шрамами и татуировками, и впрыснули под эту кожу яд - инъекцию безумия, препарат тяжёлого, медленного страха.  
И апатичное спокойствие Дино заставляет Райана думать, что противоядие течёт в жилах Ортолани.

***  
Горячая вода льётся ему на затылок, стекает быстрыми струйками по плечам и груди и спине. Райан запрокидывает голову и смеётся, и кашляет, когда вода затекает в ноздри и попадает в лёгкие, и в конце-концов срывается в сухие всхлипы.  
«Здорово», – Дино швыряет полотенце на барьер, включает воду и становится под соседний душ.  
Райан шмыгает носом, отворачивается и трёт глаза.  
«Блядское мыло», - зло говорит он. – «Блядское траханное мыло».  
Ортолани хмыкает.  
«Ага. На полу».  
«Заглохни», – огрызается Райан и нагибается за обмылком.  
Дино за его спиной громко откашливается, сплёвывает, фыркает. Его присутствие успокаивает.  
Райан смотрит на размокший кусок мыла в руке и сосредоточенно, не спеша, размазывает скользкую мыльную кашицу по груди и плечам.  
Он касается своего тела - и не узнаёт собственных прикосновений. Руки, гладящие его тело, - бесформенный шрам на предплечье, кровоточащий шемрок у основания большого пальца, ощерившаяся глазницами мёртвая голова буйвола на плече, - принадлежат ему и не принадлежат.   
Приступ паники скручивает внутренности Райана, его шатает, и он едва успевает опереться на стену, дышит часто, как загнанный зверь.  
Ортолани выключает воду.  
О'Райли оглядывается через плечо.  
«Эй, макаронник», – он смотрит в тёмные глаза Дино с отчаянной, безумной наглостью, - «это вода шумит или ты и правда сказал, что хочешь мне отсосать?..»  
Он успевает вскинуть руки, защитить лицо - кулак Дино, проехавшись по его скользкому от мыла предплечью, врезается в стену, раскалывает плитку.  
Райан всхлипывает в попытке засмеяться, сползает на пол, продолжая скалиться на Ортолани и давиться всхлипами, поднимает руки и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
"Эй".  
Райан смотрит вверх сквозь пальцы.  
Дино протягивает ему руку.  
«Вставай».  
Он смотрит на Райана со скукой.  
"Вставай, слышишь. Расклеился, как баба".  
Райан хватается за протянутую ладонь, послушно подымается.  
"Всё не так хреново", - Дино поворачивается к нему спиной, неторопливо вытирается, натягивает чистое бельё. - "Пока мы здесь вдвоём, ты, чувак, не свихнёшься. Это же не полное одиночество. Это, чувак, даже не карцер. Ты всегда можешь сходить в качалку. Или в библиотеку. Занять себя, сечёшь? Или спиздить крекеров в столовой, и есть их в постели, и никто не будет возражать".  
Дино издаёт короткий смешок.  
"Так что, чувак, у нас с тобой без пяти минут рай, я бы сказал. И мы с тобой тут как Адам и Ева. Разве что у Евы тоже есть хуй", - и он снова смеётся.

***  
Ночью Райан просыпается от горячего дыхания на своём лице.  
Ортолани опирается на его кровать и смотрит ему в глаза.  
«Что?» – Райан приподнимается на локтях.  
Ортолани толкает его в грудь.  
«Какого хера?» – сонно возмущается Райан.  
«Тихо», - Дино запускает руку ему под майку, касается шрама. – «Ничего не происходит, понял?»  
Райан кивает.  
«Всегда был сообразительным говнюком», - Дино ведёт кончиками пальцев вдоль шрама, и Райан поклясться готов, что голос Ортолани подрагивает. – «В этом-то тебе точно не откажешь».  
«Я не пидор, Дино», – говорит Райан. - «Убери лапы».  
«Ага», – насмешливо отзывается Дино, на пухлых губах – ни следа улыбки.  
Его рука вдруг оказывается у Райана в штанах, шершавые сильные пальцы смыкаются на члене ОРайли.  
«И кто не пидор после этого?» – Дино, не сводя внимательных чёрных глаз с его лица, сжимает его хер.  
«Убери руку, Дино, а то я...» – выдавливает Райан сквозь зубы.  
«Да что ты можешь сделать», – обрывает его Дино. - «Что мы оба можем? Заткнись и лежи спокойно».  
Он дрочит Райану - грубо, жёстко, глядя ему в глаза почти с ненавистью, как будто чувствует, что нельзя без этого обойтись, и хочет поскорее закончить с этим.  
«Ебать!..» - зло выдыхает Райан, кончая ему в руку.  
«Не сегодня, О'Райли», - Дино вытирает пальцы о его майку, похлопывает его по впалому животу и ложится на свою полку.  
«Пошёл в жопу», – шёпотом кричит Райан и бьёт кулаком в стену.  
«Я же сказал, не сегодня», – устало откликается Дино. – «Что за хрен, вечно эти ирландцы торопят события».

***  
Они делают это снова, хотя после того первого раза Райан клянётся себе, что никогда, ни за что больше - но мутный белый свет заставляет его сомневаться в том, что всё вокруг - и сам он - действительно существует, и когда лампы гаснут, он сам приходит к Дино и повторяет то, что тот делал с ним самим, и тепло чужого тела, и запах семени, и тёплая влага на пальцах - всё это как якорь, привязывающий его к реальности.  
Всё это - антидот. Яд страха, медленно разрушающий его изнутри, слабеет, неопределённость из внушающей ужас становится привычной и скучной, и Райан всё чаще думает о том, о чём никогда не давал себе труда задуматься раньше: об одиночестве.   
О расплате за грехи.   
О прощении.  
Он ищет ответы в книгах, времени на это у него предостаточно; начинает с Библии, - его слишком многие слишком долго учили, что в Библии есть ответы на всё, - но святая книга говорит ему о кровосмешении, убийствах, войнах и жестокости, а об этом Райан и сам может многое рассказать.  
Он зашвыривает Библию под койку и начинает читать всё, что попадётся в руки, от учебников экономики до викторианских романов. Книги успокаивают его почти так же хорошо, как присутствие Ортолани: их запах, шорох страниц под пальцами, шершавость потёртых переплётов.  
Они, как и Дино, - настоящие.

***  
Дино сквозь зубы сплёвывает на пол, пристально смотрит на Райана из-под спадающей на глаза чёлки.  
«Пошёл нахер», – буркает О’Райли, не отрываясь от «Мартина Идена».  
Ортолани преодолевает разделяющее их пространство – два ленивых грациозных шага, руки в карманах, плечи расслаблены, зубочистка в углу пухлых губ, - и неожиданно стремительно стаскивает его с кровати.  
«Эй, какого хуя», - возмущается Райан, отталкивая его руки, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
Дино толкает его на нижнюю полку, неторопливо расстёгивает штаны.  
«Брось, О’Райли. Ты же не против на самом деле, я же вижу».  
«У тебя все шарики раскатились, Дино?» - огрызается Райан. - «Отвали от меня, пидорская морда».  
Ортолани растягивает губы в медленной усмешке, хвататет его за подбородок, тянет к себе.  
«Да ладно тебе. Ещё вопрос, кому это больше нужно».  
Райан дёргает головой, высвобождается из пальцев Дино.  
«Ты нарываешься, даго».  
«Да что ты мне сделаешь, хиляк», - Ортолани ухмыляется и хватает его за волосы, рывком прижимает лицом к своей расстёгнутой ширинке.  
Райан всаживает кулак ему под рёбра, вырывается, оставляя клочья волос в руках Дино, скалится, пинает его ноги.  
Ортолани смеётся, наваливается на Райана, прижимает его к кровати и держит, пока тот не затихает.  
И тогда Дино высвобождает одну руку и гладит его по лицу, едва касаясь, легко и медленно.  
«Ну давай, а?» – почти просяще шепчет он.  
«Ладно», – выдавливает Райан. – «Только слезь уже с меня нахрен».  
Дино отпускает его, выпрямляется, спускает до колен штаны вместе с бельём.  
«Ну», - он обхватывает член ладонью, медленно проводит вверх-вниз вдоль ствола, касается большим пальцем головки, выжидающе глядя на О’Райли.  
Райан моргает и поднимает на него полные растерянности глаза.  
«Матерь божья», – с деланной усталостью вздыхает Дино. – «Можно подумать, ни разу хуя во рту не держал».  
И прежде, чем Райан успевает выплюнуть ответное оскорбление, Ортолани кладёт руку ему на затылок и подталкивает его голову вперёд, второй рукой направляя член между приоткрытых тонких губ.  
Всё происходит очень быстро: несколько неглубоких толчков, Райан судорожно впивается пальцами в его задницу и пытается отстраниться, Дино надавливает на его затылок, проталкиваясь глубже, и неожиданно для себя самого спускает в глотку О'Райли.  
Ничего удивительного, если посчитать, сколько лет ты трахал только свой собственный кулак, отстранённо думает Дино.  
Райан с судорожными звуками блюёт прямо ему под ноги и замирает, тяжело дышит, уставившись в пол, обхватив голову руками.  
Дино, отдышавшись, подтягивает штаны, притаскивает откуда-то рулон бумажных полотенец и вытирает мутную лужицу.  
«Всё окей», – он приседает у ног Райана, кладёт руку ему на колено, заглядывает снизу вверх ему в лицо. – «Всё нормально, слышишь?»  
О'Райли молча стряхивает его ладонь и ложится лицом к стене.  
Дино разворачивает его к себе, не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление.  
О'Райли закрывает лицо предплечьем, отворачивается.  
Дино расстёгивает и стаскивает с его тощей задницы джинсы, запускает руку в трусы и гладит его член, пока у Райана не встаёт.  
И тогда Ортолани наклоняется и берёт его в рот.  
Он отсасывает О'Райли так, как хотел бы, чтоб это сделали ему, неторопливо, старательно, прерываясь время от времени, чтоб Райан не кончил слишком быстро.  
О'Райли дышит всё чаще и прерывистей, едва слышно постанывая на выдохах.  
Дино хочет, чтобы он орал. Дино хочет окончательной победы, безоговорочной капитуляции.  
«Блядь», – говорит Райан, и это звучит очень похоже на всхлип.  
Дино ухмыляется и снова склоняется над ним.  
И очень скоро Райан наконец орёт – изливается на его руку, называя его хуесосом, сучкой, пидором, выродком и – «Ортолани, блядь, Дино, Динодинодинодиноди…».  
Бесконечным рефреном, беспомощным проклятием.

***  
Похоже, Дино ревнует его к книгам, и Райан, прислушиваясь к себе, неохотно признаётся, что ему нравится это.  
Он не педик, но секс - лучшее средство почувствовать себя полностью живым в окончательно опустевшем Эм-Сити.   
Когда во рту у тебя хуй другого парня, как-то наплевать на то, что свет, льющийся сверху, белый и плотный, как молоко, и что ни души вокруг, кроме них двоих, но лампы по-прежнему продолжают гаснуть и загораться в положенный час, и что все двери и решётки вдруг оказываются открыты, но бежать некуда, потому что снаружи, насколько хватает глаз, - бесконечное поле под низким свинцовым небом, и ветер качает метёлки высокой, по пояс, травы.

***  
Дино будит его среди ночи, слишком настойчиво, слишком грубо, и Райан ворчит "какого хуя, блядь...", разлепляет веки - и видит лихорадочно блестящие глаза Ортолани и остриё заточки прямо перед своим лицом.  
Страх, уже давно отступивший, сдавший позиции, обрушивается на Райана запоздавшей ударной волной.   
«Эй, эй, Дино. Подожди…»  
«Завали пасть, говнюк», - лицо Ортолани совсем близко, он дышит О’Райли в щёку, и Райану кажется, что останется ожог, такое его дыхание горячее. – «О Господи, Матерь Пресвятая, прости. Прости, О’Райли… Райан. Райан, пидор ты, прости меня, слышишь? Прощаешь?»  
Райан облизывает сухие от страха губы, быстро кивает, лихорадочно соображая, как бы потянуть время, что делать, что за херня и чем всё это кончится.  
«Конечно, Дино, чувак. Что…»  
Ортолани зажимает ему рот.  
«Хорошо. Потому что…» - он замолкает и коротко прижимается губами к тыльной стороне зажимающей рот О’Райли руки, целует его через собственную ладонь. – «Ещё встретимся, ирландская сука».  
И он улыбается и вгоняет заточку меж рёбер Райана точным, медленным, нежным движением.  
Райан хрипит в его ладонь.  
Боли нет. Он просто не может вдохнуть, пробует втянуть хоть глоток воздуха – и не может. Тепло от навалившегося на него Дино тает, Дино становится совсем лёгким, невесомым, словно он не живое существо, а пустая, мёртвая оболочка, как сброшенная шкурка личинки.  
Райан смотрит сверху на темноволосую макушку Ортолани, на его спину, на себя под его крепким телом, на яркую кровь, которая сочится сквозь пальцы руки, которой Дино зажимает ему рот.  
Крови куда больше, чем казалось, так много, что красный вытесняет все другие цвета, и красным становится всё вокруг, а потом, когда Райану наконец удаётся вдохнуть, он видит, что Глория держит его за руку.  
«Эй», – слабо говорит он.  
Глория улыбается, и он поднимает руку к её лицу – медленно, потому что рука тяжёлая, словно из свинца, - и вытирает слёзы с её щёк.  
"Прости", - говорит он. - "Прости меня".  
Глория кивает и снова улыбается, и Райан, закрывая глаза, ловит себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, даже рад, что Глория подумала, будто он обращается к ней.


End file.
